Read Between the Lines
Quick short Crack Ship story with Zeus and Everest Zeus sat in his room writing a story, well it wasn't much of a story but more of a love letter that he never intended to send. He wrote passionately knowing it would be kept a secret, going into great detail about the beautiful girl as he continued to pen down all his thoughts. Finally he finished signing his name at the bottom and then placing it on the desk next to him. He heard a knock on the door so he got up setting down the glass of water and opening it up. Standing at the door was Everest. “Hey Zeus!” She said giving him a friendly hug. “H-Hey Everest.” He stuttered trying not to blush. She let go of him walking gleefully over to a pillow and sitting down. “Why are you here?” Zeus asked her confused. “You invited me over silly!” SHe said laughing. “Right now I remember.” he said face pawing. “You want me to get you a drink?” He asked her looking towards her kitchen. “Sure that would be great, could you get me some hot cocoa?” She asked him. “Its the dead of summer?” He said surprised. “Pewees?” She said in a baby tone and pouted. Zeus sighed and nodded. “Alright, I will see if I have some.” He said walking into his kitchen. As he pulled out a mug he heard Everest call something out. “Hey you mind if I read some of your stories?!” She called to him. “Feel free!” He replied grabbing the mug and a packet of Hot Cocoa powder. It took him a bit but soon enough he had a nice cup off hot cocoa and a cold cup of lemonade for himself. As he carried the tray outside he looked at Everest who was reading one of the papers quickly. Zeus was a bit confused until he saw the edge flip over showing a few hearts. The tray clattered to the ground as he blushed hard realizing she was reading the love letter he had written. Everest looked up blushing hard. “I’m sorry” was all he could squeak out as the drinks collected around his paws soaking into his fur. “Y-You really think all that about me?” She said. Zeus blushed harder nodding. “Y-Your a beautiful pup...” Zeus said trying to form words. “R-Really?” Everest said. “Yes, I love you Everest and I didn't tell you because I didn't think you would like me..” He said trying not to lose his voice. “Zeus, you are an amazing pup, and I can't believe you think of me that way!” Everest said giving a grin. “R-Really?” Zeus said feeling every sense come back. “Yes, of course!” She said getting up and giving him a hug. Zeus smiled hugging her back. After a few seconds he let go realizing the drinks where going to soak into the carpet soon enough he ran to the kitchen grabbing a napkin and bringing it back out. “Let me just clean this up..” he said staring to wipe it up. Everest smiled running to grab her own napkins so they could clean it up together. Category:Koho2001s Stories Category:Fannon Episodes Category:Short stories Category:Crack-Ship